


Room 658

by Steffi_5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, AI, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, LH, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Smut, ch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffi_5SOS/pseuds/Steffi_5SOS





	Room 658

You were currently working as an Au Pair in Brighton but your best friend Y/F/N already visited you a couple times so you weren't feeling that lonely in this other country. You two spend a lot of time together and were really close what made your father asked you if you were a lesbian. But there is one boy who made you sure you were straight. He is a tall and lanky boy from Australia. He's the leadsinger of your favourite band and his name is Luke Hemmings. You never met him but through all thetwit cams, pictures and what others said he was hot and adorable, a perfect human being...but let'snot talk about that. It made you sad because you thought you won't ever meet him.

So this time you and your best friend decided to meet up in London again. Y/F/N was arriving later as she had to fly to London first. You wanted to check-in already so you could leave your luggage at the hotel. Arriving there you saw a lot of girls like 50 or even more standing outside. Them giving you weird looks as you walked inside only to be stopped by a tall man who looked kinda familiar but you couldn't put a name on him.

"You are not allowed in here. Please leave and wait outside or go home." The intimidating man said to you.

"...but I booked a hotel room" He saw your confusion and let you walk to the reception to check in.

"I'm sorry but I have to protect the boys. It's my job and these girls put me under immense stress." He apologised."It's okay" you said still confused about which boys he was talking about and left to go up to your hotel room. Room 658.

After settling down and zapping through the tv channels it was time for you to pick up your best friend. As you left your room you looked back inside to check if you forgot something. That's when someone run into to you and you almost fell. But much to your luck the stranger caught you before you could hit the ground. As you looked up you couldn't believe your eyes because you were looking at Luke Hemmings and his bright blue eyes were staring directly into yours.

"L-Luke" you stuttered not believing the sight.His eyes were hypnotising. You were currently in the arms of Luke (the boy that meant the world to you), neither of you saying anything, only staring into each others eyes but after a minute or two Luke got out of his trance.

"Ehh...Yeah...Are you alright?" he whispers, keeping his voice low for an unknown reason and helps you stand straight.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Thank you." You said stammering, still staring at the handsome boy in front of you."So...a-are you a fan?""Yes kinda...now I understand why all these girls are outside and why they gave me death glares as I entered the hotel." You laughed but more to yourself because you were oblivious to the fact that your favourite band was in the same city and even staying in the same hotel as you and Y/F/N.

"I never thought I would meet you...like that" you chuckled.Luke was still fascinated by your beauty and the fact that you were so calm around him. All the other girls were hysteric and only wanted pictures so they could post them online and have them on every single update account. He knew you were different and not only wanted a picture with him to gain some internet fame.

"So...what's your name? It's weird because you know my name but I don't know yours and you probably know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you so it's only fair for me to get to now you..." Luke said rambling.

"Oh sorry. I'm Y/N"

"So Y/N...can I maybe invite you to a coffee or something like that as an apology?"

"Yeah...No. I can't. I have to pick up my best friend at the airport now and you really don't have to apologise." You said sadly because who were you kidding, a coffee date with Luke was everything you ever wanted.

"Maybe you and your friend can accompany us tonight, have dinner and chat a bit in this bar in Hoxton." He said making your heart beat faster.

"Yes that sounds really nice. I'll ask my friend but I'm pretty sure she's up for it.""Good. You like Pizza?" he asked you smiling "Is that even a question?! Who doesn't like Pizza!""Okay so I'll pick you and your friend up at around 6ish. Is that okay?""Yes. See you later" with that you waved good bye to Luke still not sure if you were dreaming. When you arrived at the airport you spotted your best friend straight away and literally jumped into her arms.„I've missed you so much" She said with a chuckle. You actually just saw each other two weeks ago when she visited you in Brighton."So what's up? You're quite cheerful today." she asked you"Well...we're going out tonight to this bar in Hoxton to eat Pizza...with 5SOS" you mumbled the last part a bit, getting quite but nonetheless Y/F/N heard what you told her."WTF...Y/N are you kidding me?...like how?why?..." Y/F/N asked screaming and getting peoples attention."Shhh...I'm gonna tell you on our way to the hotel."So you told her how you met Luke and why you are going out with them.

**********

"Wow, that's...crazy. There are so many fans outside. If only they knew..." Your best friend said as you arrived at the hotel. It was already 4pm so the two you started getting ready fort the night which consisted of a shower, listening to music and getting dressed. Neither of you being fond of make-up you only applied mascara. At around six Luke knocked on your door and you introduced him to Y/F/N before leaving the hotel through the garage so the fans wouldn't mob you. You met the other three boys at the bar. It was really nice there and the Pizza fantastic. Both of you were able to talk to the boys without fangirling. It felt normal to chat with them. Later at around 7pm you decided to participate in the music quiz they held there. After some round of 'Round of Cheese', 'Does liking this Record make me uncool' and many more your group was winning. To celebrate, Calum ordered a round of shots...and that was only the beginning.

The group soon left to continue the party in Luke and Calum's hotel room. They shared a suite and it was huge. Much bigger than the little room you and Y/F/N shared. After ordering room service and chatting with the boys for two hours (at some point Michael telling you about his phantasy about f*cking a swiss cheese clearly still intoxicated by the amount of alcohol he drank) Ash stood up to leave because he was tired.

"Oi! Party pooper. Where are you going?" Michael yelled

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired and I don't want to wake up with a massive hangover tomorrow" Ashton said leaving the hotel room closing the door behind him. Luke and you were engrossed in your conversation about food and how you were always hungry. That's why you didn't notice Calum, Michael and your best friend disappearing. You only heard the door closing.

"Where are they going?" Luke asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Anyway...Do you want to take a little walk with me? I need some fresh air."

"Yeah sure it's a bit sticky in here" you agreed

********

After your little walk you went back to your hotel room. Just when you were going to say Good Night to Luke the both of you heard moaning and groaning coming from the inside of the room.

"Oh come on!" you sighted loudly

"That's definitely Calum!" Luke stated

"Maybe you should take Calum's bed since he is using yours and this room is kinda occupied at the moment." He said gesturing to your room. Then there was another loud moan causing Luke to stifle a laugh.

"OMG...it's Calum AND Mikey!"

"Oh...eww. Can we please leave because it's getting a bit irritating." The two of you walked back to Luke's room and you fell on the bed.

"I can't believe they are doing this." You said letting out a yawn

"Are you tired?" Luke asked

"Not really... I mean a bit but I can't slept just yet." You answered suddenly you heard soft music playing in the background and saw Luke walking towards the bed you were on, holding out his hand for you. Luke's antics confused you.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" You giggled and accepted his offer.

"Aww Luke you're so cheesy... and why do you have this music on your iPhone?" you asked letting out a laugh.

"You never know when you have the chance to dance with a beautiful girl." His voice getting lower making you blush. Did thee Luke Hemmings just call you beautiful. Luke lifted your chin up so he could look into your eyes. You felt paralysed just like when you met Luke earlier that day. He moved a strand of your hair behind your ear still looking into your eyes. It felt like he was boring holes into your soul. That's why you didn't notice him slightly leaning forward. Then you saw him looking to your lips while biting his lip ring. Him biting that damn ring always made you weak in the knees and the thought of Luke's lips pressed to yours made a shiver come down your spine. You wanted to kiss this f*cking breadstick in front of you so badly. Luke saw your gaze and took this as a hint to lean in more while licking his lips.His hot breath now hitting your face he stopped moving.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He said ever so softly before he closed the space between you not even giving you time to respond. The kiss was...breathtaking, so passionate and his lips so soft moving in sync with yours. It was breathtaking...literally, the both of you having the need to pull away to regain your breathing. After a moment of just staring you crashed your lips together again. The kiss got heated real quick and leaving you wanting more. Just as Luke bit your lip to slip his tongue into your mouth you let out a moan that made Luke press his lips even harder onto yours. After a while he moved his lips down to your jaw and finally attached them to your neck, sucking hard surely leaving purple bruises on your neck and around your collarbone. Never in a thousand years you would have thought this would happen. You were a fan of his band for a long time now and Luke was your favourite and now you were making out with him and it felt so good. You didn't want this moment to end. F*ck, you were in love with this dork before and now you knew your feelings were real and maybe got even stronger.

"L-Luke" you let out a strangled moan. You moaning his name turned Luke on even more and you could feel his d*ck poking your thigh. Luke knew that his little friend down their wasn't going to disappear anytime soon so he moved the two of you back to the giant bed in the middle of the room. Luke gently guided you to lay down onto the bed now holding onto your hips. You continued making out on the bed while Luke gained some confidence and reached his large hands under your shirt to touch up and down your sides while you used your hands to tug on his hair. Luke made you feel secure and the things he did to you felt amazing. Even when Luke begun to push your shirt up and over your head you didn't feel uncomfortable but were surprised when Luke pulled away.

"Are you okay with...that?" Instead of answering you flipped the two of you over so now you were straddling him. You packed his lips softly and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes. I never felt as comfortable as I feel with you right now." You said while kissing up his jaw to reconnect your lips. Grinding down on him you heard him groan against your lips and felt him getting harder. You palmed his already hard length.

"F*ck Y/N. I'll come in my pants right now if you don't stop" You pulled his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere in the room and moved your hands down to the waistline of his pants to unbuckle his belt and started to pull down his jeans. You could already see his member through the thin fabric of his boxers and you couldn't deny the wetness building in between your thighs. Luke quickly got rid of your pants and reached behind your back to unclip your bra and remove it. You on top of him with your perky breasts sitting in front of him, Luke almost went over the edge right there and then.

"Shit. You're so f*cking beautiful" he said massaging your breasts. Sucking on the right nipple first, he used his fingers to roll the already hardened left nipple between his fingers. You were a moaning mess by now and Luke teased the shit out of you.

"L-Luke...please do something" Luke then started kissing down your stomach and stopped at the waistline of your panties. Thanks God you were wearing your new Victoria Secret underwear you and Y/F/N bought the last time you were in London. Luke kissed each of your hipbones before moving farther down and kissing up your inner thighs. He slowly trailed his fingers up your thighs like he did with his lips just seconds ago.

"Luuuke pleease!" He was teasing and you were getting frustrated. Luke hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them down. You let out a breath you didn't knew you were holding in as the cold air hit your center. He didn't waste time and dragged his fingers through your folds collecting your juices. Before he could tell him to do something he quickly thrusted one of his long fingers into you and started pumping slowly. Putting two more fingers into your entrance you moaned out his name encouraging him to go faster. His fingers made you feel so good. When he suddenly pulled his fingers out you where whining because you felt empty. Luke chuckled and surprised you by pressing his lips to your clit, sucking hard. Then he sticked his tongue inside your hole as far he could, brushing your clit with his nose. You could already feel the knot forming in the pit of your stomach.

"F*ck L-Luuuke. I'm close." Luke thrusted one of his fingers inside of you again sucking on your clit for dear life.

"Let go. Cum for me Y/N." Luke whispered with his raspy voice. That was all it took for you to orgasm. You squeezed your eyes shut because of the intense pleasure that had just washed over you. Arching your back as Luke milked out your climax still sucking on your clit.

"Oh Fuuuck. Luuke...that feels so good." While you tried to calm your breathing Luke moved up your body and left a lingering kiss on your lips smiling at the state he put you into.

"Do you want me to return the favour?"

"No. I don't think I can wait any longer." He said before kissing you passionately

"I want to be inside of you...NOW! Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah I'm on the pill" you stated.

"Good because I don't have a condom and I can't ask one of the boys with this erection." He said pointing to his crotch. You chuckled.

"Maybe we should do something about it." You tried to sound as seducing as possible but at the same time you were laughing at how adorable Luke was even in this situation. Him still hovering above you, you helped him pull down his boxers freeing his huge member. He hissed as his d*ck slapped against his abdomen and kissed you deeply again. Luke grabbed his shaft and dragged his tip between your folds spreading your wetness but that didn't last long as he drove himself insane and couldn't control himself anymore.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Luke was really gently and always made sure that you were okay with his actions. How could you not love him. As you nodded he slowly pushed into you. Both of you groaning each others name. He started at a slow and steady pace but soon enough he got faster to slam relentlessly into you. Your hands gripped his shoulders for support as he pounded into you.

"God you feel so good around me." He moaned into the crook of your neck. You could only hear some profanities falling from Luke's mouth and you both moaning each others name. Luke started kissing up your neck until he was just beneath your ear.

"Are you close Y/N?"

"Y-Yess Lu-Luke" you moaned squeezing your eyes shut. When you opened your eyes and looked up again you saw the sweat dropping down his face making his hair flat and sticking to his forehead. He looked so hot above you. Seeing him hot and sweaty you arched your back and Luke got even deeper inside of you hitting your g spot perfectly. His thrusts started getting sloppy and you felt him twitching inside of you causing you to clench around him.

"Luuke...I- I'm going to cum"

"I know. Let it go Y/N!" and with one rather hard thrust he pushed you over the edge, your wall tightening around his cock triggering his own climax. Luke's cum filled you up and after he rode out both of your orgasms he gently pulled out of you, laying beside you. As soon as you calmed down and started breathing normally Luke pulled you closer to his chest.

"Thank You" Luke said quietly.   
"Did you just thank me for having sex with you?" you asked the idiot that was laying next to you.  
"No...well yeah that was great but I feel happy around you and I kinda like you a lot"   
"I kinda like you a lot too" you said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.   
"So would you maybe wanna go on a date with me tomorrow...well actually tonight?" Luke said with the biggest smile plastered onto his face.   
"Yes of course. There's nothing I'd rather do." you told him with a smile on your face. Luke grinned and pecked your lips.   
"Are you tired now?"   
"I'm exhausted" you laughed and blushed remembering the reason for your exhaustion.   
"Come here" Luke said pulling you into his chest so now he was spooning you.   
"Good Night, Love" he said kissing the top of your head and that was the last thing you remembered before drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
